Intuición
by Viko W
Summary: Hannah Anafeloz era una mujer calmada, muy serena. Nada podía ser capaz de alterarla. Nada, nada. Ni esa chica de pechos enormes que clavaba como un par de armas contra la espalda de Alois


**Disclaimer: **la serie de Kuroshitsuji es propidad de Yana Toboso. Esto es un fic hecho por fans y para fans sin fines de lucro.

**Advertencias: **ortografía y OoC (creo).

Dedicado a mi prima Day, quien curiosamente se ha metido al mundo de la animación japonesa y la onda K-pop, sin yo saber.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**Intuición**

Hannah Anafeloz, profesora de literatura de educación media, interrumpió su lectura por tercera vez consecutiva. Simplemente no podía concentrarse con la molesta plática de aquel par de alumnos. Era molesto. Principalmente porque en la biblioteca, santuario de los libros y lugar en donde los alumnos dedicados se reunían para alimentarse de conocimiento, no se debía charlar, sino estudiar y aquel dúo no parecía en absoluto seguir las reglas. En resumen y a secas, le producía mucho disgusto.

Oyó a la voluptuosa adolescente soltar una risilla coqueta mientras decía:

—… A mí también me gusta ese grupo—sonrió relamiéndose los labios—. ¿Qué más te gusta?

Mucha, en verdad mucha molestia.

—Mmm, las fresas. —respondió restándole importancia.

—¿En verdad? A mí me fascinan—se echó el cabello hacia atrás coquetamente—. ¿No te parece que tenemos demasiado en común?

El lápiz crujió en su mano. La bibliotecaria parecía no importarle el cuchicheo de aquellos estudiantes, por otro lado, Anafeloz no compartía aquel sentir. No precisamente por irrumpir el silencio en aquella desolada biblioteca. No. Pero eso era algo que ella _jamás_ aceptaría abiertamente (_en aquel lugar y bajo esas circunstancias_), así que mientras tanto lo atribuía a la falta de respeto por las reglas. De modo que estaba disgustada. Más que eso, estaba molesta. Mucho.

En verdad, bastante.

Sin embargo, aunque lo estuviese y su enfado se achacara a _esa otra _razón –de nuevo-, ella no por eso tenía las cejas muy juntas y en declive al centro. Oh, no. Ella no tenía el ceño fruncido (al menos no por _eso, ¡Oh, no!_). No, no lo tenía. Y no podía tenerlo porque Hannah nunca exteriorizaba sus emociones, por algo se le conocía entre alumnos y profesores como "la dama de hielo".

Alois se puso de pie recogiendo sus cosas. Paula lo imitó, repitiendo la pregunta.

—¿No piensas igual?

Él pareció pensarlo un momento.

—¿Mucho en común, dices?

Hannah cerró los ojos, al tiempo que relajaba su mano y soltaba dos mitades de lápiz. Entonces, volvió a abrirlos y situó su atención en la lectura.

_Mucho en común… mucho en común…_

Se llevó la mano a la frente para inmediatamente hacer presión. No estaba frunciendo el ceño, no lo hacía. Simplemente sus cejas se habían inclinado de forma amenazadora; Casi como si estuviese forzando la vista. Pero definitivamente no tenía el entrecejo fruncido. Hannah Anafeloz era una mujer calmada, muy serena. Nada podía ser capaz de alterarla. Nada, nada. Ni esa chica de pechos enormes que clavaba como un par de armas contra la espalda de Alois. Enterró las uñas en su palma. No, no. Por supuesto que no le molestaba en absoluto. ¿Cómo podría ella alterarse por algo tan insignificante como eso? ¿Cómo? Es decir, que aquella mujer fuera más joven, aun estudiante, que tuviera medidas despampanantes y que encima fuera la vecina de Alois, no tenía por qué molestarle.

_Mucho en común… mucho en común…_

¡Tonterías!

Es decir, ¿por qué habría de importarle todo aquello? Alois sencillamente era su alumno (_de acuerdo al horario escolar que consistía en siete horas al día, lo era)._ Puramente una relación profesor estudiante (_Claramente, de siete a tres)._ Y por supuesto que no deseaba algo más allá que eso (_en el horario estipulado)._ ¡Inaceptable! (_En ese horario)._ Completamente ridículo pensarlo y desagradablemente ofensivo el que alguien siquiera pudiese sugerirlo (¡_En ese horario!)_… como era el caso de cierto profesor japonés, increíblemente atractivo. Reprimió una queja al recordar al hombre. Casi pudo ver a Madara sonreírle provocadoramente.

"Oh~, Anafeloz-san, si fuera más honesta se ahorraría muchas noches frías…"

Ja, eso no era- (_del todo cierto_)

—Bueno, yo no tengo un par de pechos de ese tamaño, Paula—sonrió pícaro—. Y creo tener algo que tú no.

—Ah~, ¡Alois no es justo!— chilló restregando su enorme delantera contra la espalda del chico —, decir algo así me avergüenza.

No es que Hannah fuera una experta en lo que la da vergüenza al resto del mundo y de lo que no, pero si es que esa chiquilla tenía un poco, no estaría masajeándole la espalda al rubio con los pechos.

Entonces lo vio, una sonrisa. Fugaz. Pero la vio en aquel perfecto rostro. Anafeloz se levantó de su asiento y tomando su maletín pronto se encaminó a la salida de la biblioteca.

—¡Profesora! —oyó que le llamaban. La piel se le erizó al identificar la voz. Se detuvo en el umbral y lentamente volteó hacia atrás. Alois le sonreía caminando hacia ella—. Por un momento creí que se marcharía.

A Hannah le pareció escuchar más bien un "¿A dónde crees que vas? Ni se te ocurra pensar que me he olvidado de _aquello._" Tragó saliva y miró directo a los ojos más claros. La mirada de Alois pareció confirmarle que estaba en lo correcto. El muy bastardo había estado jugando a darle celos, con seguridad, a modo de castigo. Aquel descubrimiento, ahora más que evidente, enfadó a la mujer. Ella era el adulto en aquella reprobatoria relación, si alguien iba a darle celos a alguien y provocar inseguridad: era ella, no un muchacho apenas matriculado en secundaria.

—¿Puedo ayudarte en algo? —habló con tono glaciar.

Alois la miró ligeramente asombrado y luego sus ojos parecieron relampaguear.

—¿De mal humor, Miss?

_Mierda, mierda, mierda…_

—Estoy bastante atareada el día de hoy, si pudieses decirme lo que deseas tratar conmigo te agradecería que lo hicieras pronto.

Él elevó una ceja. Eso significaba una advertencia del tipo "cuida tu tono". La nota mental recitaba: _no pasar por alto._ La última vez que la ignoró recibió un castigo en la intimidad.

—Lo lamento. No quería hacerle perder el tiempo—se disculpó dejando escapar cierto sarcasmo—. Con respecto a lo que me gustaría hablarle… bueno, el examen recuperativo de su clase. Si fuera posible me gustaría pedirle que-

—Joven Trancy, permítame decirle algo—los pocos estudiantes alrededor de ellos, lanzaron miradas furtivas. Estaban llamando la atención. En particular, Hannah lo estaba haciendo. Aun así, continuo con el acto. Estaba molesta; Trancy había logrado convertirla en un manojo de celos. Lo que más le hería el orgullo era el conocimiento de que Alois había notado su reacción momentos antes. Que esa sonrisa la había dirigido a ella, burlándose en su cara y el saberlo le producía una ardiente sensación en la boca del estómago—. Mis exámenes son el día y a la hora indicada. A no ser que sea por una causa mayor, jamás los aplazo. Espero que este dato le sea de utilidad. Entonces, ¿decía?

Los labios del más joven se curvaron. Anfeloz se mordió el interior del suyo y en su mente la palabra _castigo _se iluminó con luces.

—Me queda muy claro, profesora. Siento mucho haber robado algo de su valioso tiempo. Sin embargo, guardaba la esperanza de que pudiese adelantar la fecha—la miró divertido y echó un vistazo a la voluptuoso chica—. Supongo que tendré que seguir estudiando con mi _profesora _particular.

¿Profesora particular? Hannah sintió un ojo temblarle. No estaría hablando en serio…

—¿La señorita Ledger? —se le escapó. El rubio asintió.

—No la retendré más. Disculpe las molestias.

Alois le dedicó una última mirada que descaradamente posó sobre su escote. Hannah sintió el rubor aparecer en sus mejillas.

—A las seis, donde siempre—murmuró sombrío antes de adelantarse al pasillo. Paula corrió tras él.

_Mierda…_

Las manos se le enfriaron en cosa de segundos. Concretar un encuentro a mitad de la biblioteca era algo que le horrorizaba en más de una forma. Salió en dirección a la sala de maestros, pensando en aquella _sentencia _que el rubio no se molestó en especificar. ¿A las seis para qué? Algo le decía que no sería para _retozar_ (_al menos no _juntos) y decir que el asunto le provocaba mucha inquietud, era poco. Pálida como la ceniza se repitió, mientras abría la puerta de la sala, que ella era el adulto allí, que tenía que dejar eso muy en claro. No podía seguir siendo manipulada por un niño, temerle era por demás estúpido.

_Castigo…_

Tomó asiento en la silla acolchonada cerca de la cafetera y el pánico se apoderó de ella. ¿Y si decidía hacer pública la relación para que ella perdiera su trabajo? Tembló. ¿Esa era su intención? Se maldijo, se calificó de estúpida al haberse involucrado con un menor y se tiró del cabello con fuerza. Profirió un insulto en voz baja al tiempo en que su mente rememoraba la escena en la biblioteca. Si tan sólo se hubiese quedado callada y escuchado, sino hubiese… ¡Demonios! Sino se hubiese relacionado con él-_¡Arhg!_ ¿En qué demonios había pensado al hacerlo? ¿Pero por qué lo hizo? No tardaron en aparecer los motivos por los que había sucumbido y tan pronto como llegaron, Hannah sintió los pómulos coloreárseles de rojo. Apretó las piernas, tratando de ahuyentar el calor naciente en el bajo vientre, producto de las fogosas memorias.

_Mierda…_

Suspiró. Suficiente de dramas internos. Alois no la delataría, se divertía bastante con ella y alimentaba su enorme ego al saberse deseado por una mujer que tres cuartos de la población estudiantil masculina soñaba. No obstante, su palidez volvió. _Un castigo. _Dicho por él sonaba terriblemente mal. Peor si resultaba ser como el último y al rememorarlo, sintió una agitación. La culpa la invadió con una mezcla de negación y vergüenza. El recuerdo aceleró su pulso. _Ser castigada… de ese modo. _El rubor atacó de nuevo su rostro. Se frotó las manos y volvió a suspirar, ésta vez, rindiéndose ante las sofocantes sensaciones que despertaba aquel pensamiento en ella. El dolor en sus manos, la venda sobre sus ojos, el sabor de la sangre en sus labios… la vibración que la enloquecía… imaginar la expresión de Alois mientras jugaba con las velocidades…

"_Dilo más fuerte. ¿Qué es lo que quieres?"_

_Aahh~…_

Clavó las uñas sobre sus piernas. No más, se obligó a parar con aquel recuerdo, el cual lejos de escarmentarla, le producía una terrible excitación que se esmeraba en sepultar. Hannah se puso de pie y miró el reloj en la pared. Dentro de poco acabaría su descanso e impartiría clases. Se frotó una muñeca y al ser consiente de esa acción sacudió la cabeza molesta. Debía parar de pensar en aquello. Fue directo al tocador y se encerró en uno de los sanitarios.

_Castigo…_

¡Mierda, no podía ser! ¡Ella no era una maldita masoquista!

Casi de inmediato escuchó la puerta principal abrirse y seguido oyó el andar de dos jovencitas.

—… No digo que no sea guapo, pero ¿no es muy joven?

—No estoy saliendo con él, no digas tonterías. Sólo le doy clases particulares en mi habitación~—rió conqueta.

—¿En serio? No parece… oye… ¿no habrás tenido algo que ver con él?

—… N- lo-sé~…

—¡Zorra! ¡Si es dos años menor que tú! —Hannah la oyó reír fuertemente y luego la otra chica se le unió—¿Te acostaste con él?

—No, claro que no… pero ganas no me faltan… Ah~, es que es tan guapo. ¿Sabes? A veces pienso que si usara ropa elegante luciría como un conde.

—Ahora que lo dices… sí, en realidad sí… ¿y no has tenido problemas con su novia?

Hannah pegó la oreja contra la puerta.

—¿Cuál novia? Alois no tiene a ninguna. Yo lo sabría.

— Vamos, no me digas que no lo sabes.

—Escúpelo.

—Tengo un primo que va en su clase. Me dijo que en una ocasión llegó con una marca en el cuello y que él no sabía que la tenía. Cuando mi primo Arthur le preguntó sobre ese _beso, _Alois se sorprendió y casi de inmediato se abrochó el cuello de la camisa. Todo el día estuvo de malhumor.

—¡Oh! Sí, recuerdo esa ocasión. Lucía muy bien con la camisa abrochada hasta arriba.

—Ya lo creo. Pero el punto es que, seguramente su novia le hizo esa marca porque estaría celosa… quizás de ti. Con lo melosa y evidente que eres, no me sorprendería que hiciese algo como eso.

—Pero te lo digo, él no tiene novia. Y si la tuviera, no podría ser más atractiva que yo. ¿Ves estos pechos? —hizo un sonido obsceno y su amiga rió divertida—Si tuviera una novia, no creo que pudiese competir con ellos. Además, a Alois le encanta sentirlos~. No tarda y él mismo me pide ser su novia.

—Supongo que eso es algo a tu favor. Las tienes enormes… también pudiera ser que le picó un mosquito.

—Eso suena lógico.

—Claro~, uno muy grande porque según lo que Arthur dijo…

—¡Vamos, Cathy! ¿Cómo sabes que no fue una pobre infeliz desesperada ex? Seguro una perra que-

La puerta del tercer sanitario se abrió estrepitosamente y el par de chicas sufrió un pequeño mini infarto. Hannah caminó hasta el lavabo y ambas amigas le saludaron nerviosas antes de partir rápidamente.

Hannah sintió el impulso de patear con fuerza la puerta y darle un par de bofetadas a esa mocosa estúpida. Respiró hondo pero el sólo pensar en Ledger le producía una rabia enorme. ¡No! No era cierto, no le molestaba en absoluto… esa zorra ofrecida no le molestaba absoluto, ¡así es! Ni aunque se le restregara encima a Alois haciendo expresiones orgásmicas, a ella no le importaba. Porque era rídiculo y lamentable sentir celos por una adolescente estúpida.

Adolescente estúpida de medidas alucinantes que era la vecina de Alois y su tutora particular…

¡Cuando dieran las seis de la tarde…! Cuando dieran las seis definitivamente, intuía, que el castigo sería para alguien bastardamente egoísta. ¡Oh, sí! ¡Ya se las vería con Hannah Anafeloz ese chiquillo maestro del kamasutra!

Fin.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.—

**Notas de la autora: **Pues bien, sí, has concluido bien, Alois seguía molesto con Hannah por haberle dejado ese chupetón. ¿Si Hannah va a ser quien lo castigue? Bueno, de eso hay que dudar bastante. Espero que les gustara este fic, lo hice con cariño para ustedes y para esta chica fan de L, que es mi prima y me animó a escribir.

Vacas-vacaciones a todos.

Oh, claro, casi lo olvido. El cuarto capítulo de Luces de Neón, sigue en proceso y activo, así que no se preocupen.


End file.
